Cedric Avery
Persönlichkeit Cedric ist ein angehender Apothekarius (Apothecarii) (ein medizinischer Gelehrter) der Scharlachroten Faust. Meistens ist er gut gelaunt und in der Regel fühlt er sich in Gesellschaft wohl. Anderen, nicht menschlichen Rassen steht er ebenfalls offen gegenüber, hat dabei aber eine gewisse Skepsis, was er auch offen eingesteht. Herkunft Cedric wurde als einziger Sohn eines lordaeronischen Sanitätsoffiziers und einer Krankenschwester wenige Jahre vor dem Untergang Lordaerons in Stratholme geboren. Trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Eltern nie den Bund der Ehe eingingen, und Cedric somit als Bastard galt, wuchs er die ersten Jahre seines Lebens wohlbehütet auf. Erst als die Geißel das Land in Unheil stürzte, wurde Cedrics Leben komplett umgekrempelt. Nur dem puren Glück ist es zu verdanken, dass er und seine Mutter damals nicht in Stratholme den Flammentod fanden. Kurz nach der Ermordung des Königs durch Arthas wurde Cedric von seinem Vater mit einem Flüchtlingstross nach Süden geschickt. Nach Sturmwind, um genau zu sein. Seine Mutter galt zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits als verschollen. Als pflichtbewusster Offizier verharrte Cedrics Vater im gefallenen Reich und gab im Kampf gegen die Geißel vermutlich sein Leben. In Sturmwind angekommen fand der Großteil Reisender Arbeit in einer kleinen, östlich von Sturmwind gelegenen Baronie. Von all dem sind in Cedrics Erinnerung jedoch lediglich Fetzen übrig geblieben, da er zum Zeitpunkt der Ankunft in Sturmwind nicht einmal acht Jahre alt war. Cedrics Jugend und seine Ausbildung zum Milizsoldat Die Jahre vergingen und Cedric packte am Hof des Lords tatkräftig mit an. Ob im Stall, in der Küche, der Schmiede oder wo auch immer er gebraucht wurde. Schon als Knabe hatte er ein ausgeprägtes Interesse für den Aufbau tierischer und Humanoider Körper und schaute öfter dem Hofgelehrtern über die Schulter, wenn er die Verletzungen der Soldaten heilte. Ab und zu durfte er sogar dem Metzger helfen, ein geschlachtetes Tier zu zerlegen. Cedrics Interesse und Auffassungsgabe diesbezüglich blieben nicht unerkannt, und so nahm der Gelehrte ihn im zarten Alter von 15 Jahren unter seine Fittische um ihn zu seinem Nachfolger auszubilden "Na? Traust du dich, Feigling?" Dieser Satz wurde Cedric jedoch zum Verhängnis. Philipp, der Metzgerssohn, stachelte Cedric dazu an, eine selbstgebaute Stinkbombe im Saal der Burg zu zünden. Naiv und blauäugig, wie man mit 15 Jahren nun mal ist, folgte Cedric dieser Aufforderung... ...Nachdem der Saal schließlich grundsaniert werden musste, fielen Cedrics Zukunftspläne wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, denn des Lords Groll traf den jungen Cedric mit aller Härte. Nicht nur die Peitsche lernte er kennen und fürchten, nein, auch seine Ausbildung bei dem Hofgelehrten wurde gestrichen, stattdessen winkte ein Platz bei der Lehensmiliz. Alle Versuche des Gelehrten, den Baron vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, denn ehrlich gesagt hielt er Cedrics Stinkbombenkonstruktion für genial, nutzen nichts. So kam es dann schließlich, dass der Knabe an der Waffe ausbildet wurde und die nächsten elf Jahre damit verbrachte, des Lords Lehen gegen Schwarzfelsorcs und andere Gefahren zu verteidigen. Wirklich gut war er darin nie. Aber er überlebte eben. Irgendwie. Seine Interesse galt weiterhin der Medizin, und durch einen Bekannten der Eltern aus alten Tagen, welcher ebenfalls mit dem Flüchtlingstross nach Sturmwind reiste und nun ebenfalls viele Jahre in der Miliz diente, erfuhr er, dass sein Vater einst Chirurg der lordaeronischen Armee war. Dieses Wissen ließ Cedric in ein tiefes Loch stürzen, denn er fühlte sich in dieser unbedeutenden Miliz in diesem unbedeutenden Lehen dieses unbedeutenden Barons eben sehr... Naja, unbedeutend. Doch einen Gedanken daran, seines eigenen Weges zu gehen und die Miliz und das Lehen zu verlassen kamen ihm nicht in den Sinn. Er kannte schließlich nichts anderes. Und so kam es, dass er über viele Jahre hinweg seinen Sold für billigen Alkohol und leichte Damen ausgab. Wenn ihm schon kein erfülltes Leben gegönnt war, dann sollte es immerhin ein vergnügsames sein. Selbstfindung Religion spielte in Cedrics Leben nie eine große Rolle. Nicht, weil er es für Humbug hielt, nein, viel mehr, weil er einfach nie großartig Kontakt dazu hatte. Dies änderte sich jedoch an dem Tag, als Cedric in der Reichshauptstadt Sturmwind, er sollte ein paar Dinge besorgen, zufällig einer Krankenschwester über den Weg lief. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel stellte sich heraus, dass auf dem Kathedralenplatz ein Hospital stand, indem zahlreiche Mediziner tätig waren. Fasziniert von diesem Anblick suchte Cedric in den nächsten Monaten immer wieder nach einem Grund in die Stadt zu reisen, nur um sich wieder auf der Bank vor dem Hospital niederzulassen und dem Treiben vor jenem zu folgen. Dies wieder rum führte allerdings dazu, dass das Loch, in das Cedric einst fiel, immer tiefer zu werden schien, denn ihm wurde klar was er alles durch einen dämlichen Kinderstreich verloren hatte. Eines Tages, Cedric beobachtete wieder mal das Treiben vor dem Hospital, öffneten sich die Himmelsschleusen, so, dass er Zuflucht in der Kathedrale suchte. Nicht, weil ihn die Spiritualität dorthin zog, nein, es war eben einfach das nächste, öffentliche Gebäude. Stunden vergingen, und aus irgendeinem Grund begann Cedric sich tiefgreifende Gedanken über den Sinn seines Lebens zu machen. Glücklicherweise fand er keinen Sinn in dem was er eben machte, denn sonst hätte er wohl nie mit dem verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck die Kathedrale verlassen wollen, die den lockigen Priester in grüner Robe dazu brachte, Cedric anzusprechen. Verzweiflung und Wut standen Cedric ins Gesicht geschrieben, stellte der Kleriker fest, und sagte deutlich, dass er nicht wolle, dass jemand einen solch wunderbaren Ort mit einem solchen Gesichtsausdruck verlässt. Nach einem langen Gespräch verließ Cedric schließlich doch die Kathedrale. Und zwar mit einem Lächeln. Die Schmalzlocke in grün hatte ihn schwer beeindruckt, so viel stand fest. Wochen vergingen und immer wieder besuchte Cedric die Hauptstadt. Sein Ziel wurde dabei immer häufiger die Kathedrale. Er lauschte den Priestern, folgte den Aufrufen zur Teilnahme an den Predigten und betete gemeinsam mit Bauern, Bürgern, Rittern und Paladinen. Schnell fand er Erfüllung im Glauben und hatte wieder ein Lebenssinn vor Augen: Ein möglichst lichtgefälliges Leben führen. In der Miliz stieß er damit allerdings auf taube Ohren. Doch das sollte kein all zu großes Hindernis darstellen. Durch die mentale Stärke, die Cedric aus seinem neu gefundenen Glauben zog, war er mutig genug die Miliz und das Lehen hinter sich zu lassen, und sein Leben nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. Und so wanderte er mit ein paar Münzen und ein wenig Kleidung los um sein Glück in der Stadt zu finden. In der Kathedrale angekommen sprach er die erst beste Person an, die seiner Meinung nach so aussah, als sei sie ein Diener der Kathedrale. Und er traf voll ins Schwarze. Sir Ekaterina Stannard, eine Paladin im Dienste des Bischoffs, stand ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht nur ein Schlafplatz in den heiligen Gemäuern fand, sondern auch mit kleineren Aufgaben betreut wurde. Es war ihm durch ihren Einfluss sogar möglich, im Hospital auszuhelfen. Die Tatsache, dass dies in den Augen der meisten Leute wohl nur niedere Arbeiten waren, störten ihn keinesfalls. Im Gegenteil. Durch die Erkenntnis, dass Bescheidenheit und Demut keinesfalls negative Wesenszüge sind, sah er endlich einen Sinn in dem was er tat und war mit der Welt und sich im Reinen. Allzulange dauerte es allerdings nicht, bis Cedric erkannte, dass er nach höherem strebte. Scharlachrote Faust Es kam schließlich irgendwann der Tag, an dem Cedric das Gespräch mit Ordensmitgliedern der Scharlachroten Faust suchte. Nicht aus einem tiefgreifenden Grund. Er fand ihr Auftreten einfach interessant und sah deren Mitglieder immer wieder in und um die Kathedrale. Aufgrund seiner sympathischen, geselligen Art stellte dies auch kaum ein Problem für ihn dar. Es dauerte nicht lange und Cedric entschied sich, ein Teil dieser Familie werden zu wollen. Selbstbewusst klopfte er eines Tages an die Pforten der Burg Weststrom und trug sein Vorhaben ohne großes Abschweifen vor. Seine ehrliche, offene Art kam ihm dabei offensichtlich zu Gute, denn lange dauerte es nicht, bis er drei Befürworter von sich überzeugen konnte und voller Stolz die Zelotenrobe samt Kodex überreicht bekam. Sein erster Einsatz hätte kaum abenteuerlicher seien können: Draenor. Im Zuge einer bereits stattgefundenen Operation jenseits dieser Welt, schlug es die Dritte Lanze, auch "Die Eisenbrecher" genannt, eine Art Spezialeinheit in dauernder Bereitschaft für kurzfristige Verwendungen, unter Chevalíer Inneke van de Flierdt, erneut in die Weiten dieses wilden Planeten. Von sich selbst beeindruckt, Teil einer solchen Einheit zu sein, ließ Cedric seine guten Angewohnheiten vergessen und er flog etwas höher, als gut für ihn war. Ordensmarschall Angus Bodkin, militärischer Führer des Ordens und Chevalíer der Eisenbrecher a.D. holte ihn aber schneller auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, als dass Cedric "Spezialeinsatz!" hätte sagen können. Dieser erste Einsatz war sehr prägend für Cedric, denn er kam mit Dingen in Kontakt und musste Situationen meistern, die er sich vor Ordenseintritt nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Zu nennen wären hier etwa eine magische Schiffsreise durch den wirbelnden Nether, der Kampf gegen Dämonen der Brennenden Legion oder der Kontakt mit ruhelosen Geister von Kinderorcs, die bei einem Sabotageakt seiner Einheit den Flammentod fanden. Hier ein Auszug aus seinem Feldtagebuch: Tag 2 in Draenor - Lagerleben. '' Entgegen meiner Hoffnung ging es heute noch nicht ans Festland, da die Eiserne Horde den südlichen Seeweg zur Lichtwacht hin blockiert hat. Im nachhinein betrachtet ist das vielleicht auch besser so, bekamen wir doch viele nützliche Informationen. Wie es momentan aussieht, werden wir in ein Gebiet im Norden, namentlich Gorgrond, Segeln und uns von dort aus zu Fuß bis zur Lichtwacht durchschlagen. Habe mir Karten angeschaut. Ist kein Katzensprung. Licht stehe uns bei. Was ich heute alles gehört habe lässt mich nicht zweifeln, doch führt es mir vor Augen, wie gefährlich diese Welt tatsächlich ist. Zehn Jahre habe ich das Lehen gegen Schwarzfelsorcs verteidigt, doch diese heimischen hier sind von einem anderen Kaliber. Doch scheinen die Schwazfelsorcs nicht einmal das größte Problem zu sein. Die Soldaten hier berichten von tödlicher Botanik, fleischfressenden Pflanzen, wildgewordenen Humanoiden Pflanzenwesen. Licht. Ich glaube hier in dieser Welt will dich alles töten. Das ist Wahnsinn, doch finde ich Kraft im Gebet. Morgen werde ich Danee fragen, wie sie das genau mit der Meditation macht. Falls sie überhaupt meditiert. So ganz habe ich das noch nicht raus. Die letzte Nacht wurde ich von Alpträumen geplagt. Ich hoffe, heute ist mir ein erholsamerer Schlaf gegönnt. Diese Reise durch den Nether, das gefällt mir nicht. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schmutzig. Ich glaube darin liegt auch der Ursprung der Träume. Ich sollte einen Priester aufsuchen. Dritter Tag des neunten Monats, C.A. '' Ausbildung und Studium Hier im Orden war es Cedric nun endlich möglich sein volles Potential auszuschöpfen. Schnell konnte er seinen Platz innerhalb der Garde festigen, schließlich hatte er viele Jahre Erfahrung im Kampf, aber, was ihm noch viel mehr am Herzen lag: Cedric bekam die Möglichkeit einer medizinischen Ausbildung geboten. Danee Tyrell, Verantwortliche der Apothecarii, nahm Cedric unter ihre Fittiche und bildet ihn seitdem zum Apothecarius aus. Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust